Dear Brother
by Lunarose8
Summary: Brother dear, come and be so kind brother dear,come touch meslide closely to me...Hints of RxC


_**Disclaimer: **I assume we all know that I have never and will never own Chrono Crusade, nor do I own the song I am using by Rammstein._

_**Author Note:** This idea came to me while a friend of mine was showing me some lyrics he had printed out of one of Rammstein's songs, which in English is called Play with me and in German it's called Spiel mit mir. The song is a pretty twisted song and yet somehow it managed to inspire this along Maiden of the moon's story she has posted on which you all should read if you could stand such content. This story is told in Rosette's point of view and the lyrics of the song are in bold._

_**Warning:** This story does imply incest and other things, so if you do not wish to read such content I suggest you turn back **now**!_

**We share a room and bed  
brother dear, come and be so kind  
brother dear, come touch me  
slide closely to me**

**In front of the bed, a black hole  
and every sheep falls inside  
I am already too old, yet still count them  
because I cannot sleep**

"Brother dear…" I whisper softly as I push open my dear brother's bedroom door just enough for a small beam of light to shine into the black depths from the hall light. A soft groan comes from him as he opens his oddly colored red orbs to peer at me before removing his hand from beneath the covers to motion me inside. As I walk in and shut the door behind me, careful to not make a sound in fear that it would wake mother and father.

"What's the matter, Rosette?" My dear brother whispers to me, voice still gruff from sleep.

"I…I couldn't sleep." Comes my soft reply as I move slowly closer to his bed, wishing only to crawl under the covers and curl up next to his warm form like I used to when I was much younger.

A small chuckle comes from my dear brother and at the sound of covers ruffling I know he has moved over to allow me to join him even before he speaks once more, "Well then you can lay beside me for a while."

Under the navel, in the branches  
a white dream is already waiting  
brother dear, come hold tightly  
and shake the leaves from the tree for me

My lips curve up to form a faint smile as I move quickly across the room to join him in the warmth of his bed. As I climb into his bed I begin to wonder if even after all of this time he still believes me when I come to his room late at night claiming to be unable to go to sleep. My smile grows a little bit in size as lay down beside him, his arms instantly wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Mother and father won't be pleased in the morning when they find you are not in your room." He says softly as he places a gentle kiss on my cheek and from the moonlight filtering in from his window I can see a frown forming on his handsome features.

"I don't care if they get upset in the morning." I reply in a fierce whisper, running my fingers through his loose violet locks and down to cup his cheek, "All that matters now is us, Chrono." With that I gently tug his face towards mine, brushing our lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss.

**Play a game with me  
give me your hand and  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
because we are alone  
play with me  
a game  
father, mother, child**

The love we feel for each other may not be feelings a brother and sister should have for one another, but we cannot help how we feel. As our fingers intertwine after freeing our bodies from the bitter confines of our clothes all I can focus on is him.

**Dear brother's hand hurts  
he turns to the wall again  
the brother helps me now and then  
so that I can sleep**

My dear brother I love you more than you shall ever know and on this very dark night you are the only thing that truly matters to me. The world will never understand how we feel, but as our bodies become one to move in passionate bliss does that matter to us?

No, not now not ever.

**Play a game  
with me  
give me your hand and  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
because we are alone  
play with me  
a game  
father, mother, child**

Because nothing on this earth matters more than us as I have told you so many times before. Our sweat-covered bodies move to curl up next to each other in a tight embrace, "I love you." I whisper softly against my dear brother's chest as I wrap my arms tightly around his waist before sleep claims me.

All I ask of you is that you, my dear brother, love me as much as I do you.


End file.
